Not Another Tomorrow
by MintyChipLuv
Summary: Childhood friends were finally reunited, but Izaya doesn't seem to like the fact that Kadota had gained another friend. So, he had made it his duty to ruin the blonde monster's life for stealing his best friend. -Twoshot-


**Title: **Not Another Tomorrow  
><strong>Author: <strong>MintyChipLuv**  
>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Kadota x Izaya  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS A MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP! **You have been warned.

* * *

><p>"Dotachin! Are we there yet?"<p>

"Shhh, just be patient Izaya."

"But this is SOOO boring! Dotachin is a liar!"

"Izaya, please, just be quiet. We're almost there."

The small raven haired child had pouted at his close friend whom had gave him the same answer exactly twenty eight times. At first, he was only messing around, trying to get on the other's nerves, but after the tenth time of being told 'we're almost there' his patience had begun to wear and he began to get annoyed. Normally, he could at least be a bit more patient, but he had found this small trip of theirs to be even more agonizing due to the blindfold covering his eyes.

Izaya's friend, Kadota Kyohei, had urged him to put on the blindfold. At first, the red eyed boy was reluctant but did eventually give in and allowed the other to blind his sight with the cloth. He had figured that the other couldn't do much and with his friend being himself, Kadota would never dare hurt him. So Izaya had taken the chance and allowed himself to trust the other boy. Hopefully, he wouldn't regret it.

"Dotachin! I'm going to die of boredom!"

The raven continued to complain, even though he had allowed Kadota to hold his wrist and tug them towards their destination. Another pout was laced onto his lips as he continued to follow. Izaya was almost, keyword almost, willing to just take off the blindfold and see where Kadota was taking them, but he repressed the urge to do so. Although he swore, if they did not get to wherever they were heading soon, he would just rip off the blindfold and demand Kadota to tell him where they were going already just to get it over with.

Izaya was about to throw out another complaint before he had heard the other sigh. He paused for a moment to see what the other would say; maybe they were at their destination. No, that couldn't be it, as he was still dragging him. Though, his ears perked up when hearing his friend speak.

"Okay, what if I entertained you with a story?"

Izaya curiously tilted his head to the side at that. "A story?" he couldn't help but to quietly repeat and mumbled to himself. Although it most likely would just be a boring story, curiosity got the best of him and after a moment of inwardly battling with himself for the answer, he had decided to hear his friend out. Softly sighing, he held his head up before shrugging. "Okay, fine then Dotachin."

"Okay, well, once upon a time there was a boy named Psyche. He was only sixteen and he had an older brother who was eighteen. Psyche was not like any other prince; he was special. Psyche was unique in his own way. One day, he and his brother, Delic, traveled through far lands to meet his cousin, Hibiya, who was bed ridden with a bad ill. Because Psyche and Hibiya looked so much alike, the kingdom wanted Psyche to pretend being Hibiya for a few days until the other boy himself grew healthy. At first, Psyche was reluctant because he did not want to pretend being somebody who he truly was not, but he eventually gave in and did pretend to be the young prince."

_While Psyche was being the fake prince, he had met many different people in just one day. He met Tengoku, who was another prince from a kingdom that they had just recently made a treaty with. He had also met Toki, a beautiful princess who wore a lovely green dress; she was to Tengoku's soon-to-be wife. As well, joining the duo that had came to visit that day was another charming man by the name of Linda. Despite his name seeming to not fit him, he was a handsome one, even though he was prince Tengoku's personal servant. He was Tengoku's childhood friend and from the day both of them were born, Linda was to be Tengoku's servant. Though, rather than actually being treated as a servant, Tengoku had treated Linda as a friend, as well as Toki._

_Psyche as well had met Shitsuo and Tsugaru. The two had shared a similar resemblance. Though, Tsugaru's eyes were a beautiful ocean blue as Shitsuo's more resembled Hibiya's own brown orbs. As too, Shitsuo's hair color was just a shade darker than the other. Tsugaru was just another servant, although he was Hibiya's friend. He was a kind man, very understanding as well. He was very peaceful and quiet, although he had a soft voice full of care._

_Shitsuo was the prince's personal butler. He was strict and firm, but still understanding and knowing. He was well informed as well as obedient. He did not question a command given to him and he was very honest. He did not tell a lie and he was straightforward and quick to the point. At a few times he could be a bit playful, but mostly, he was known as a stern and loyal butler, despite at times seeming untrustworthy or cold._

_There was too Diamond; he was the family doctor. He was an excellent doctor indeed, very intelligent and too well informed. He was known to be able to make miracles happen, which is why he is specifically cherished and loved by the family. Although at times he was called to be a lunatic, as he was known to believe in Rouge no Dengon, a black night from a legend whom was rumored to still be living today in search for a necklace._

_Psyche had heard the legend before when he was younger and he had believed it. Though, it was because when he was just a small child, he had run away and gotten lost in a forest. The moon was up and it was his only light source. He did not know where to go anymore and when he was all alone, he had decided that he wanted to go back to his kingdom. Though, he didn't know where to go. But, as he wandered through the forest, he had found a beautiful necklace on the ground. He decided to pick it up before he had run into a woman. She was a headless woman whom rode upon a horse and she had helped returned to boy to the gates of his kingdom. After that, he had never seen her ever again._

_Of course Psyche had met many others on his first day, he was filled with even more relief as the day ended and the moon rose. When he had returned to his room, he had seen that there was a balcony in his room. He had went out in order to get some peace, but he was left in amazement when he saw the full moon and all the stars that had shined so brightly. He was put into a simple awe by sight because as where he was from, no stars could be seen and it had been years since he's seen the stars shine this brightly. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful they were._

_Though at that moment, there was a knock on the door before it had opened. That was when Psyche and Tsuppari caught each other's sight. Tsuppari was one of the many servants and he was one who was too put in charge of checking up on the prince and making sure he was safe. Though, because the prince was ill and there were others whom were always be his side, Tsuppari was put in charge of checking up on Psyche instead to make sure he was alright._

_At that moment, both were filled with joy, as each immediately recognized each other. Both use to be childhood friends, but they had been separated when Psyche and Delic's family had to leave. They were torn apart, but each never forgot the other. After years, they had finally been reunited once more. From that day forth, they had spent every night together and talk on and on. Sometimes of the day, sometimes of the past and sometimes of the future. They were both as happy as can be._

_One week had passed and then Psyche knew that he was in love with Tsuppari. Although, he was too afraid to actually tell him. He feared for to get rejected. He feared for his heart to break. He feared for many things, so he had not told. He had kept it a secret. A month later, the actual prince had at last recovered. He had taken his place back and it was time for Psyche and his brother to leave the kingdom._

_One last night was given to Psyche. One last time to see the stars and one last chance to tell Tsuppari his feelings. And during that last night when Tsuparri entered his room for possibly that last time, Psyche had chosen his fate. He had chose to keep his feelings to himself and he had chose to leave with only a last goodbye and as the sun rose, he had disappeared._

_Years had passed and Psyche was still a prince as his older brother took the throne. Although, throughout these years, the young boy had begun to change. He was no longer cheerful, no longer inspirational and he was just not himself anymore. Then, one day, their castle was attacked. That day, Psyche did not put up a fight and had allowed one of the men to kill him, unlike his brothers and many other men who were able to still survive. _

_Though, before he had passed away, Psyche couldn't help but to wonder if things would have ended differently if all those years ago he had confessed his feelings to Tsuppari. He had died with a broken heart. He had died with a sad life. He had died without knowing if the one he loved had loved him back and now that he was dead, he would never know..._

"He had died without knowing if the one he loved had loved him back and now that he was dead, he would never know..."

"…"

"…"

"Is that the end?"

"Yes Izaya, it is."

"…"

"…"

"Where did you get this ridiculous story Dotachin?"

"Well, my mom told it to me. But, I believe that there's other parts to the story also."

"Other parts?"

"Yeah, like point of view. But what I told you is only from the prince's point of view."

"Oh… You know, if it they ever made that a book, it would be so boring."

"Hm? Why do you think so?"

"Because Dotachin! I mean, if that prince Psyche was in love or something with that other guy Tsuppari, then why didn't he just confess? Or better yet, just forget about him."

"Izaya, it's not that simple you know."

"Oh come on, how hard could it be to just forget someone? I mean, they were never going to be together ever again, so why even bother still holding feelings for that other person?"

"Well, I mean… Look, Izaya…"

"What? Dotachin, can you just try explaining it to me then?"

"Izaya, it's not that easy to explain. But to simply put it, it's because of love. Love is a really complicated emotion. It makes people act odd and so on. And can bring out the best in people or even the worst sometimes. It really depends how much you love that person and in what kind of way. I mean… Look, it's really complicated and difficult to explain exactly."

"Love? What's so complicated about love?"

"Izaya… Nevermind…"

"Whatever Dotachin.~"

Izaya didn't get how love could be so complicated. Love was love. Love was a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. That was it. How could it get more complicated than that? How can one emotion as simple as love bring out the worst or best in people? That, Izaya did just not understand one bit at all. He too wondered how you were supposed to 'realize' you were in love. He wondered why it was that one emotion that people would supposedly have such difficulty with.

With all other emotions, it's simpler to notice. When you're annoyed and your temper is blowing and you're possibly doing unreasonable things, then you're angry. When you don't understand something, you're confused. When you're feeling down, alone or nervous, then you must be depressed. It's when you're smiling and filled with joy are you happy. All those other emotions are that simple to explain, so how could love be any different? It was just only one little emotion after all.

Besides, why would a person think so much about another person who did not even love them back? Why ruin their own life just for one stinkin person? It made no sense after all. If a person was constantly on your mind and making you depress, then why not just forget about that one person? It shouldn't be that difficult, should it? After all, wouldn't it be a good thing to just forget somebody who's ruining your life? That really made him curious about this 'love' emotion. Could it actually make somebody act that way? Could it ruin a person so badly?

"Hey, Dotach-"

"We're here."

Izaya was going to ask more about this 'love' emotion, but when finally hearing those words he's been waiting for, he couldn't help but to be filled with relief. He had felt a wave of relief wash over him. His question could probably wait later or really Izaya could find the answer himself. Either way, he decided now was not the time to be asking questions. Now was the time to see, or whatever really, what Kadota kept on pestering him about, going as far as dragging Izaya out in the middle of the night in the cold. Hopefully, all this would be worth it.

"Okay, wait a second. I'm gonna take off your blindfold."

Letting out a sigh of relief, the raven settled for quietly humming to himself a cheerful tune as he waited for his friend to take off his blindfold. He was extremely curious to the reason why he was brought here to wherever they were. He just hoped that it was worth it. He had felt himself relax a bit when the knot of the cloth was untied and finally pulled off.

The young child had to blink a few times before his vision finally adjusted to the lighting of the area around him. As his vision cleared, he could barely make out a play ground in front of him. Although he and Kadota had been to most of the parks around Ikebukuro, he had found this particular one different. Actually, he didn't even recognize this one, which brought him to wonder once more where they were. Parting his lips, Izaya was just about to ask, but it seemed as though Kadota beat him to it.

"This was a park that I had found had the best views of the stars."

"Stars?" Izaya slowly repeated before he had tilted his head up. Although as he stared at those twinkling stars within the dark sky shine, he couldn't help but to suddenly lose his breath. Normally, he did not pay attention to things such as stars and if he did, a lot of times he couldn't even see them so well. But tonight, they had shined so brightly. So much more brightly than he could ever believe they could. "Wow…"

"Beautiful, right?"

Izaya could only dumbly nod his head as his eyes flickered from star to star. Although, he had snapped back to Earth, gaze falling when he had felt a hand grab and tug at the sleeve of his jacket. His eyes met with Kadota's, who gave him a warm smile and pointed at a pair of empty swings. A small smile graced his lips as well before he had followed the taller boy to the swings. He took a seat down and the other took a seat besides him.

"So, you went through all this trouble just to show me some stars?" Izaya asked as he slowly swung back and forth, gaze once more lifting to stare at those stars he never took his time to admire or look at. He heard a small chuckle come from the other boy and without even looking, Izaya knew he was smiling as well.

"Yep, I went through all this just to show you these stars. Of course there aren't a lot of places where the stars would shine so brightly, I just happened to find this one particular spot where they did." Izaya actually did feel glad that he had agreed to this in the beginning. The stars were just beautiful that night. Or possibly, they were only great because of the spot they were in. "But still, the stars are just an amazing sight aren't they."

Giving a quick glance to Kadota, who too was now gazing up at the sky, Izaya gave a small hum of appreciation before softly laughing. "Yeah, they're really pretty." A pleasant silence had settled between them as they just both sat by each other, each slowly swinging in their seat. After a moment, Izaya finally broke the silence. "Thanks Kadota…"

In response, the raven only received a small laugh. Tilting his head to look at Kadota, he had saw that other did the same. He gave Izaya a bright smile. "No problem. That's what friends are for." Izaya was speechless for a moment before he smiled back and nodded his head. Glancing back up, he immediately pointed to the sky.

"Dotachin, look! A shooting star!"

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess this is goodbye…"<p>

Izaya swallowed the lump in his throat as he held his head down, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his shorts, keeping his body straight as he just stood in his place. "Yeah, goodbye…" Izaya had quietly murmured in a shaky voice.

"Izaya…"

When hearing his name be quietly whispered, Izaya had glanced up and caught the sad gaze of his only friend. And at that moment, Izaya could no longer help himself. Tears began to gather in his crimson eyes. He lifted his hands out from his pockets, taking a large step in front of him and wrapping his thin arms around the taller boy's chest. "D-Dotachin!" he couldn't help but to cry out the other's name.

Immediately, a pair of arms wrapped around him as well, pulling him closer. The two just stayed in each other's embrace, trying their best to enjoy the other's company and presence for as long as they could before they had to leave each other.

"Dotachin, I don't want to leave…" Izaya had murmured in a shaky breath as his hold around the other tightened. "I don't want you to leave either Izaya. You're my best friend and I myself don't want you to leave…"

Izaya only tightened his hold around the other's chest even more as he ushered those words. He had found it unfair that he had to leave Ikebukuro and go to Shinjuku. His father just got a promotion in his job and they were moving him to Shinjuku, which was a long distance away from Ikebukuro obviously. Basically, it meant that Izaya would not be able to go to the same school as Kadota.

Despite both of them spending every single day together, despite always going to each other's house, despite even their own parents knowing how close they were, they were being torn apart from each other.

"This is unfair." Izaya had whispered in a low voice, softly gulping as he held back tears. He swore to himself he would not cry. He promised himself he would not cry. But… He was slowly losing that battle and breaking that promise.

"Izaya…" When feeling those arms around him loosen and a hand slightly tug at the bag of his shirt, Izaya knew he was trying to tell him something. Reluctantly, Izaya loosened his grip around the other and pulled away a bit to look up at Kadota. "We'll see each other again, I promise." He had quietly told him in a calm and reassuring voice. Although Izaya knew that in reality, there wasn't much of a chance that they would meet each other once more, he had chose to leave reality and believe whatever was told to him by his friend.

Softly gulping, Izaya gave a small nod before lowering his head once more. He took a shaky breath before looking back up and meeting the other's gaze once more. "O-Okay…" for a moment, he inwardly cursed himself for his shaky voice, but a second later, he only chose to ignore that thought as he was pulled into one last embrace.

Softly gulping, Izaya gave a small nod before lowering his head once more. He took a shaky breath before looking back up and meeting the other's gaze once more. "O-Okay…" for a moment, he inwardly cursed himself for his shaky voice, but a second later, he only chose to ignore that thought as he was pulled into one last embrace.

It was an action that for a quick moment took him by surprise, but then he had immediately tightened his grip around the other again. Tears began to gather around the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Shutting his eyes closed, he took in another shaky breath. "I'll miss you…"

It was the last thing between them before their grip around each other slowly began to loosen before at last, they had were no longer in each other's arms. They both sent one last saddening gaze to each other before Izaya had turned around and hurried to get into the car where his family was waiting for him. As the twelve year old boy got in and closed the door, he didn't look out the window; he had only kept his head down, staring at his lap.

'_Goodbye Dotachin… I really do hope we can meet each other again in the close future.'_

* * *

><p>"Shinra, who is it that you wanted me to meet? Is it that brute, Shizuo, that you have been talking about?"<p>

The raven teen raised a brow as he followed the soon-to-be future doctor. The spectacle wearing brunet titled his head a bit to look back at the red eyed boy and only offered him a smile and laugh. "Oh no. You'll meet him later; actually, it's his friend I want to introduce you to."

"His friend? Well, if whoever that human is, he must be 'friends' with that monster out of fear if not as well pity. " Izaya couldn't help but the roll his eyes but nonetheless followed the other brunet. Although the two weren't so close, Izaya would still have to at least admit that they were a bit on the friend level.

The brunet in front of him whom Izaya was following was Kishitani Shinra. He was a boy who experimented with the supernatural and furthermore, he was in love with a Dullahan. The headless woman was named Celty and Izaya found that she would usually pick up Shinra from school. It was only by pure luck that one time Izaya was on his way to Shinra's house and saw the woman in the black suit take off the helmet she would usually always wear. And when it was off, Izaya was surprised to find no head attached to her, but only spoke coming from her open neck.

Of course he was caught seeing and after trying to clear some misunderstandings, or really trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for why Celty was headless that would not make Izaya suspicious whatsoever and still believe Celty was human, they had all agreed that Izaya would just keep all this a secret. More to say, it helped since nobody would really believe a small kid in middle school anyway.

Actually moving further back, the only reason Izaya had gotten close to Shinra was because he and Shinra were once chosen as lab partners for a science experiment. Izaya did know of Shinra, but he didn't care to give him much attention; he was busying himself with observing the reactions of his classmates.

When they were paired up together, Shinra had seemed quite interesting and different. Izaya knew right off the bat that there was something off with him and with curiosity getting the best of him, Izaya decided to investigate and get closer to him in order to find out. Although at first everything was falling according to plan, somewhere along the line, Izaya had actually began to grow a liking to Shinra and began to really enjoy his presence.

Although he had realized this months later, and he had cursed at himself for feeling such thing for the brunet, Izaya finally relaxed and admitted that he did think of Shinra as a friend. Of course he wasn't anything like his old friend, Kadota, and the two weren't _that_ close, they were still at least friends he admits.

Throughout middle school, Izaya couldn't forget of his old friend Kadota. Of course he still doubted his old friend's promise of one day meeting each other again, he had at least still kept it in mind. Izaya had too kept in mind about his friend's comment about love. Although it had been such a long time since then, when Izaya went to middle school by himself in a new city, he had decided that he wanted to learn more about the emotions that Kadota told her were complicated.

If he were to meet Kadota one day, then Izaya would like to tell him of his discoveries for emotions and reactions. He had figured, what better than to observe the human reactions and emotions of the hundreds of students around him? So, from then on, Izaya had watched and observed everybody's reactions to certain events and situations, at times planned by him. He had soon found it to be his hobby to observe humans and really, he had found it very interesting the way people would act. Who they would sell out, what they would say, who they would blame, how they would try to lie and so on.

Although, even through the years, Izaya had not once found that certain emotion of true love that Kadota had spoken about. The one where a person who couldn't get a loved one out of their mind, a person who was being brought to depression because of their emotions and a person who was scared. Izaya had witnessed countless of heartbreaks, every once and a while being the cause of it intentionally or unintentionally, and every single time, all it would take is a few weeks or months before that person cheered up and became their regular self and/or find a new 'love.'

Though, he figure it may have been due to the youngness of the couple. Izaya was aware that most of the students were not so matured yet and none of them were ready to start a real relationship and stick through with it for years on, but even so, when Izaya would at times observe adults, he had only came to the same results.

Of course he had found it very disappointing that he could still not understand the complications of the emotion 'love,' he still continued attempting to observe it try finding the answer he was looking for. As well as that, he continued to learn of all other emotions and had many times came up with interesting results that had simply amazed him at times. The things humans would do was so interesting to him, but still not interesting as those who had fallen to the love feeling.

Or what Izaya would like to refer to, 'fake love.' At times it was really amusing when couples would say that they were made for each other, soul mates and that they would never separate, as time passed, they would eventually break up and then find a new 'lover' who supposedly were the perfect ones for them. It amused him to no end and at times, he would actually laugh at all this, knowing that they would eventually break up and then realize or so that they 'loved' somebody else. It would be even more entertaining to him when they would claim that they were tied together by the 'red strings of fate' before the break up scene rolled by and they eventually found somebody new.

Izaya found this to support his claim of how love was not such a complicated emotion and that it was simpler than would one think. Of course maybe a person might be depressed for some time, but they would eventually forget about the person who hurt them. If Izaya were to ever meet Kadota again, then Izaya would have to tell his childhood friend of this. Possibly, since they would be much older, Kadota would finally be able to explain Izaya of that emotion of 'love' and possibly tell Izaya of the other character's point of view stories from that one story Kadota had told Izaya before.

Izaya had tried looking up for the rest of those stories before, but he always came up with no results, which had lead him to wonder where Kadota had even heard those stories in the first place. Well, obviously from his mother, but where did his mother hear all those stories from? When he was younger and still a small child, the raven didn't give much care for the stories, just finding them impossibly ridiculous and not even worth his time. Though now that he was older and now that he was more observant and knowledgeable with emotions, those stories told to him long ago had once more been brought to his attention.

With a small sigh, Izaya cocked his head to the side, raising a brow when Shinra came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "Hm, why'd you stop?" he had asked, his voice laced with a bit of curiosity as well as annoyance. He would not forgive Shinra if he were told that Shinra forgot where they were supposed to meet this friend of his friend. He was already wasting enough precious time right now; just even following the other teen when he could be out and about, observing humans and their reactions to their first day in high school and such, was a major waste of time.

The brunet had stayed quiet for some time before he had turned around, offering Izaya a sheepish smile; he had only received a frown in return. "Hey, Izaya, you know where room G6 is, right?" At that, the raven could only roll his eyes before scoffing a bit to the side.

Of course he knew, he wasn't stupid. Although it was his first day at Raira, he had came to Ikebukuro once or twice to check out the school because he most certainly didn't want to be lost on his first day like many other students. Along with that, he had to be well informed, did he not? It would only be reasonable.

"I know, I know. You can't come with me for some obscured reason and because of that, I have to go meet this other guy all by myself. Yeah, yeah, I know." As he spoke, Izaya began to walk past Shinra, waving him off as he did. He had ended his sentence with a sigh, running a hand through his dark locks in an annoyed manner. Although he could have just ditched the meeting and go off to observe the new students, he had decided to just follow through because although he wasn't always truthful, he still always somewhat held his word or so.

Izaya continued to silently stroll down the halls, ignoring all the others around him. He had just wanted to get this meeting over with as fast as possible before returning to the rest of his humans. Although, maybe the person he was going to be meeting up with would be interesting. Well, only hopefully he would be. Though, he should if he was friends with such a monster as Heiwajima Shizuo. Although Izaya had never met this Shizuo, he had after all sounded much like a monster by the way Shinra had described him. Somebody with inhuman strength must be a monster and Izaya figured that he didn't need to observe a monster; he needed to observe a human.

"Stupid Shinra." Izaya had quietly mumbled to himself as he walked up the last flight of stairs leading to the third floor of the school. Upon reaching the correct floor, he had soon turned a few halls down before finally approaching the correct room. With another sigh, he had closed his eyes, reaching his hand out to turn the doorknob. He had pushed it open before stepping out into the classroom.

"Alright, so," scarlet eyes peeked out from half opened eye lids filled with boredom, staring at the back of the person in front of him, whom he had figured to be the friend he was suppose to meet. "you're that friend that Shinra told me to-"

"Izaya?" said person had froze mid in sentence as he stared in surprise and shocked at the male standing yards away from him. As that voice questioned his name and that person turned around, Izaya was held breathless.

"Dotachin?"

* * *

><p>A cheerful laughter added to the already loud noises in the classroom, although it was laughter that was heard by the person behind the first year. "Ne, isn't this just great luck Dotachin?" The teen with vermillion colored eyes had given a small laugh as he kept turned to face the brunet teen behind him.<p>

"Because really, what are the chances that we would actually be going to the same high school!" he had asked in an even louder voice as he playfully threw his arms up into the air, and although his voice did not overcome all others, the teen behind him was close enough to hear. The other male in a black attire alongside with the raven had only chuckled at his actions, leaning back in his seat as he gave the raven a teasing smile. "Now, now, didn't I promise that we'll see each other again?"

At those words, Izaya had dropped his hands, only staring at the other with an expression of a cross between surprise and astonishment, as well as a hint of embarrassment. True, the other did promise that they would see each other again, but those years ago, he was only a child.

How was a child supposed to carry on such a big promise? There was no guarantee that they would meet again, and yet, his friend had continued believing they would, even though the chances of so was near futile. Although possibly they could have met each other when they were grown adults… Still, by then, both of them should have mature already. Izaya had believed that if they were to both finally meet and fulfill that one promise when they were adults, then their friendship would be a bit rocky and might have ended soon.

Both should have matured more by then and of course each had their own lives to tend to, so they possibly wouldn't have enough time to spend with one another, catch up and try to once more become best friends. So, it was a bit of a well thing that they had met in high school, furthermore, at the beginning of high school.

They were still teenagers and had almost all the time in the world, so they had enough time to talk about their past, the present and even the future. It would be easier to stay in contact, they would know what was currently happen in the other's life and what other things may happen and so much more on. They most likely wouldn't be able to do this as adults, so Izaya very much appreciated being given the chance of meeting his friend at the beginning of high school.

The raven felt his large grin drop into a small, but still calm and warming smile. He had breathed in a relaxed sigh as he gave a small nod of his head. "Yeah, I suppose you did Dotachin."

"Hey, Izaya, I was wondering-" Kadota was mid-way in asking his childhood friend a question before the door of the classroom had opened, the supposed teacher walking in. The class had immediately quieted down, many returning to their seats. Izaya only turned back around to face forward, although not before whispering a quick 'wait a moment.' Reaching into his bag, Izaya partially opened his notebook to rip out a piece of paper before taking it out and setting it on his desk. After slipping the notebook back to its original place in his bag, he took out a red pen.

Smiling to himself, Izaya began to fold the piece of paper until he had found it small enough. He inwardly chuckled to himself as he wrote down on the front piece of the paper and as he finished, he had held the folded piece of paper between two of his fingers, dropping his arm down and ushering the piece of paper to the other behind him.

When they were still in elementary school, they had done this plenty of times. Well, that was if their desks were right in front of or behind each other with a wall either to their left or right, just like their currently was a wall to their left.

Izaya felt an old warmth and spark of happiness spiral through him as Kadota reached down to take the notes from his fingers. He couldn't help but to feel at least a bit of bliss at that old feeling. Ever since he had moved to Shinjuku, nothing had been the same. Izaya never felt that same happiness he felt around Kadota, he never got that warm spark of a feeling whenever he was around others, and basically, it had felt so refreshing to feel those flashes flicker inside of him again.

Izaya had continued to limply allow his left arm to stay down, waiting until he had felt the folded piece of paper touch the tip of his fingertips before he had took the note back and brought it out to set it on his desk. His previous question of 'So, what were you going to ask me?' was now crossed out and below was written Kadota's reply, but rather in black than red like Izaya's own color pen. Silently humming to himself, Izaya crossed out Kadota's question before writing down his answer.

-Why did you want to come to Raira? Don't you still live in Shinjuku? (confused face)-

'Oh, Dotachin, did you not miss me? (teasing/hurt face) But anyway, I do live in Shinjuku, but my parents said I was allowed to come to Raira in Ikebukuro as long as I can get here myself and not miss a single day of school; well, unless I'm sick of course. (A little drawing of a happy smiley face with hands covering the mouth)'

With that written down, Izaya held it back down to pass it to Kadota, receiving it once more a few moments later. Though, Izaya himself was quick to write a reply, and of course crossing out the previous sentence made, before he had ushered it back to Kadota.

-Of course I missed you Izaya! But, well, I guess that probably is pretty reasonable. Are you going to have to walk home alone? (worried face)-

'Ooo, is Dotachin worried about me?~ (happy face) Aww, I feel so loved!~ I do walk home alone, but is Dotachin willing to walk me home all the way to Shinjuku? (wink face)'

-Well, how can I not be worried? Ikebukuro is a bit of a dangerous place and something bad might happen to you when you're traveling that far, right? (worried face) And I am willing to walk with you, but maybe just to the train station, just so I would know that you're safe.-

'Dotachin! I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm not a little kid anymore. (pout face) Oh, only to the train station? (A little drawing of a smiley sticking the tongue out) That is just mean Dotachin! What if I get mugged or something on the train! Or what if I get kidnapped in Shinjuku? Then it would be all your fault for not walking me all the way home! (A little drawing of a smiley face puffing its cheeks)'

-Yeah, I know, I know. But you can't blame me for worrying Izaya. (happy face) Yes, yes, only to the train station. Izaya, I'm sure you'll be able to make it from the train station and back to your home safely. I wouldn't mind taking you all the way home, but I don't think I could always catch a train back to Ikebukuro since you'll probably be pestering me to stay like you use to.-

'Okay, okay, but only because Dotachin is Dotachin!~ (happy face) Ooo, that is true, so fine then. (pout face) I guess that is true. There are SOOOOOOOO many things for us to talk about Dotachin!~ And there are a like a million things I want to show you also! (happy face)'

-You know, that literally makes no sense Izaya. (happy face) Oh, what are you pouting about? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm at least going to be walking halfway home with you? (A little drawing of a smiley laughing)-

After that last reply, the rest of class was spent with both just silently passing notes back and forth, mostly writing of much nothingness that had not held much importance.

* * *

><p>"So, Dotachin, I've been meaning to ask, how did you even become friends with Heiwajima Shizuo?" Izaya had curiously asked, tilting his head in curiosity at male behind him as they all waited for the next teacher to arrive. "Because from what Shinra told me, this Shizuo guy has inhuman strength."<p>

Kadota only gave a shrug before answering the red eyed boy. "Well, it was only the first day of middle school, but during lunch, some of the older kids were picking on Shizuo and I just so happened to be there and got those kids to stop messing with him. I told him my name, he told me his, and at first our friendship was a bit shaky but after I found out he had inhuman strength, then our friendship ran down smoothly."

Izaya gave a hum of appreciation, as well as a small nod as he quietly listened to Kadota speak before smiling and laughing a bit to himself. "Ohhhh, so that explains everything." His vermillion eyes gleamed with happiness as he laughing a bit again, holding his hands together and pressing them up to his chest around the area where is heart was. "Kya!~ Dotachin is sooo brave!~ He's not scared of a monster and even has it tamed!~"

The raven allowed his head to fall to the side, his cheek pressing against his shoulder as he gave wrapped his arms around himself. His ruby eyes closed as his lips parted to release a small sigh filled with somewhat relief. He had lifted his shoulders a bit, making small sounds of fake crying. "Oh, Dotachin, you are such heroic prince!~ You tamed such an intolerable monster and for that, I am forever grateful!~"

His only response was a laugh, as well as a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. At that, the raven only dropped his act, shoulders drooping as a childish pout made its way to his lips. "Dooooo-taaaaa-chiiiiinnnnnn." He had whined, stretching his childhood friend's name out as he pretended to make an attempt to fix his hair. Although it wasn't until he had heard a chuckle leave the others lips before he had dropped his hand and gave the other a smile.

Kadota had leaned back in his seat, chuckling at the raven as he laid one arm out on the desk in front of him, the other hand being shoved into the pocket of his pants. "It's been three years and yet, you still call me by that ridiculous nickname Izaya."

Izaya had only pouted at those words before crossing his arms and childishly sticking his tongue out at the brunet. "Oh come on Dotachin, you know you love this nickname!~" He mused for a quick moment before continuing on with his words. "Also, Dotachin is just so special that he gets his very own special nickname of course!~ And besides, Dotachin is VERY, VERY original.~ Only I will ever call Dotachin, Dotachin silly!~" he had ended his 'explanation' with a small wink and soft laugh.

The other male only rolled his eyes before smiling again. He gave a small sigh, although filled neither irritation nor boredom, as he tilted his head back a bit. He remained in that position for a moment before looking back to the red eyed teen. "Hmm, okay then. I guess I'll take the nickname, but just because you're Izaya, got it?" he had asked, voice laced in a teasing tone just as Izaya's usually would.

Izaya only laughed and gave a nod of approval before the sound of the door opening reached his ears and the teacher walked in, quieting all the students as class then began.

* * *

><p>Izaya gave a hum of cheerfulness as he sat crisscrossed on the rooftop floor, a bento box filled with ootoro on his lap and a pair of parted chopsticks inbetween his fingers. A soft laugh fell from his lips as the tall brunet in front of him went on something about an unusual event that had occurred to him once in middle school just out of the blue a few days before summer vacation came by.<p>

The ruby eyed teen could only give a nod, ushering a teasing comment to the other as well as adding in a wink and jabbing his chopsticks in the direction of his childhood friend, whom had only flushed a bit at his comment before giving a small argument back and afterward used his own chopsticks to pick up a salt & pepper calamari. Izaya had only laughed at him and smile as his laugh slowly died down into a soft chuckle.

"Mmm, I wonder what's taking Shinra so long." Izaya had brought up so suddenly, voice laced with a hint of curiosity as rocked back in forth in place, meanwhile looking from side to side, acting as though he had expected the future doctor to suddenly pop up and shout out 'surprise.'

Although of course he knew that Shinra would never do such a thing as that, he had only done that as an act really. Kadota only spared a glance to the rooftop door, which had remained close from their arrival, before returning his attention back to the raven and giving a shrug.

For months, it was planned out by Shinra that they eat on the rooftop and claim the spot as theirs on the first day of high school. Izaya could have really cared less, so he had only shrugged and agreed to the idea. The bespectacled boy had told him that he had already talked about it to his friend, Shizuo, and all of them were going to be meeting during lunch on the first day of school at the rooftop, so they could all properly meet each other. Although as it currently appeared, Shinra was running late and the other brunet, or really blonde now ever since Shinra had came up to him and told him of how his friend Shizuo had dyed his hair, was not going to appear any time soon.

Deciding to not linger on that subject any longer, as it was very unnecessary and just a waste of time, Izaya only returned to his lunch. If the glasses wearing brunet and blonde monster was not going to show, then they wouldn't show. If they were going to come, then they would come. It was as simple as that.

Reaching down with his chopsticks, Izaya picked up a piece of ootoro, bringing it up to his mouth. Sticking out his tongue, he had allowed the wet muscle to wrap around the meat before pulling it into his mouth. Closing his eyes, Izaya savored the delicious taste of the scrumptious meat. He gave a hum enjoyment for the delightful taste as he chose to engorge himself in just enjoying the rich taste of the tuna before finally at last chewing it and choosing the swallow the fat piece of tuna. As the chewed meat made its way through his body, he couldn't help but to give a sigh of appreciation to the delectable sushi that would never get old.

As his lids peeled open to reveal ruby irises, he had caught the teen sitting about a yard and a half across from him staring at him in amusement and surprise. The raven only blinked in curiosity, tilting his head to the side in a bit of confusion as he stared at the other brunet himself. It wasn't until he heard the male's comment did Izaya's cheeks flush, a pout making its way to his face as he looked away in embarrassment, childishly fuming a bit to himself. "Some parts of you never change Izaya."

Although after some moments of Kadota ushering small apologies towards him, Izaya's eyes finally softened, shoulders drooping in a relax manner as he stared at no particular spot of the rooftop ground besides him.

He had not changed much at all actually. Although three years was a long time, there was no progress of change at all. He was still a child and that was that. No matter how much he could deny it, he was a child. As he physically grew, he began to make masks and add to himself, although the real him had never left. The real him had never broke apart or disappeared, but he had only added to himself in order to cover up his real self.

The child him, the real him, was locked up in a cage, never meant to be let out. His emotions were secured over protective walls and held down with chains and bricks. He didn't want to even seem like his old self; he refused to let anybody see how he used to be.

He just didn't want to be stomped over anymore. He just didn't want to be underestimated. He wanted to become somebody who others would not want to mess with. Therefore, he had become the very person that others would think twice before messing with. Although of course, all those that others would see were only part of his layers of disguise that he had built up. Everybody though of him to be a heartless bastard and if they honestly believed it, then he would let them. He no longer cared of what all those others viewed him as.

And yet, when he's around his old friend, Kadota, all of his masks seems to slip off. Those walls he had built collapses, those chains grow loose and even the locked cage falls open. He can't hide his true emotions around Kadota, no matter what he did, and he knew it. Kadota always knew what he was feeling, always knew when he was faking and he was the only person who knew the true Izaya.

Izaya would usually be annoyed if anybody were to even catch a glimpse of the real him, and yet, he was for some reason was alright with Kadota seeing all of him. Even after three long years of being separated and having no contact whatsoever, the two of them were still as close as before they parted and they could still see the side of each other that nobody did.

Lifting his head, Izaya turned back to look at Kadota, whom only smiled back at him. A small laugh left his lips as he leaned forward, closer to the other brunet. He gave a hum before laughing a bit and poking the male's chest with his pair of chopsticks. The raven gave a silly smile as he uttered his own teasing comment in return. "Aww, well you netiehr Dotachin!~ You still look like a little Aizen deary!~ Mmm, well, maybe not so little anymore.~"

His only response was a pair of rolling eyes, scoff and a certain brunet crossing his arms as he looked away, cheeks dusted with a pink hue. At that, Izaya couldn't help but to laugh again as he poked the other's cheek with his forefinger. "Aww, is my own personal Aizen getting all shy now? Kya!~ How cute!~" Izaya had pretended to squeal like that of a teenage girl fawning over some anime guy that she had found to be irresistibly cute and/or handsome.

Raising his voice into a high and girly one, he had leaned back to his original spot as he placed a hand on his cheek, dropoing his head to his right as he continued to speak. "Oh, Aizen-sama, take off your shirt!~ Kya, you're so handsome Aizen-sama!~ Oh, you're just so, so handsome!~" Izaya continued to drone on with his high squeaky voice. Although it wasn't until he had felt a small ball of rice get flicked at his forehead did he finally halt in his rambling. A pout made its way to his lip as he stared at Kadota, whom had rolled his eyes and returned to eating. After a moment, Izaya let his pout drop as he decided to return to his own lunch.

The rest of lunch was spent with both making conversations with one another about anything that came to their mind. Shinra had appeared halfway through lunch, apologizing because he had to stay after class to speak with one of the teachers; he had also explained that Shizuo had gotten in trouble with another student and got lunch detention, so Izaya would have to meet him after school.

"Hm, it's alright; I don't mind meeting Heiwajima after school." Izaya had given as a reply to Shinra's comment and apology. The bespectacled boy seemed to immediately brighten at those words. He threw the raven a smile, as well as small laugh and nod of hid head before he continued to ramble on about whatever, most of the time straying with his topic towards Celty.

Izaya of course many times threw in his own comments, at times coming to a small argument with other brunet about his height when it came to certain topics such as food and so. Kadota had remained mostly quiet through out the rest, but the atmosphere was still peaceful. With half the lunch session left, the topic of interest was mostly on Shizuo, with Izaya asking questions about him.

Although Izaya had yet to meet this Shizuo, he had already hated the blonde. No, it wasn't because he had monstrous strength and couldn't really be considered a human much with it, but Izaya had already hated him due to his closeness with Kadota.

Jealousy was something Izaya knew he shouldn't feel, but he couldn't help it. Although he knew that Kadota would never replace him, just like Izaya had never replaced him, he had still found it somewhat unfair. During the three years of their life of being separated, Kadota had gotten close with another lone person. Though Izaya knew that he had the rest of the years in high school and adulthood forth to spend with Kadota, three years itself was quite long and there were many things that had changed with them during that time and neither was there to see it or spend their time together.

Although Izaya had grown close to Shinra, enough to call him a friend, Izaya rarely ever spent time with the boy out of school. They almost never went to each others house, almost never went out after school to just play with each other and basically, they almost never even met, since after all, Shinra had lived in Ikebukuro while Izaya lived in Shinjuku.

However, with Kadota and Shizuo, it was something completely different. Both had lived in the same city, close with each other most likely. They were able to spend time with each other; whether it be before school, after school, during the weekend and even during breaks. They had all the time in the world to spend with one another while Izaya himself barely spent any time with Shinra.

When Izaya would have to go home alone after school everyday, Kadota would be able to walk home with Shizuo while they chat about whatever. On those days Izaya would have to spend alone, Kadota would be able to spend those days with the blonde and each would be able to enjoy one another's company. During weekends when Izaya would be lonely, Kadota was off smiling with that blonde brute by his side.

Though it did relieve Izaya knowing that his childhood friend had not been lonely like him during their time of separation, he had still felt a bit of jealousy burn within him. He was not jealous that Kadota was able to find happiness while he didn't, he certainly did not mind that at all and was okay with it, but he had found jealousy in the blonde for being able to spend time with the male that Izaya could not.. Izaya did not mind being lonely, he did not mind being by himself, but he did mind the fact that somebody else besides him had grown close to the tall brunet whom had always understood the raven.

It was too unfair, but now that the raven finally had Kadota back with him, he wasn't willing to let him go. He wasn't going to let some stupid blonde brute steal _his_ Kadota away from him; he was going to make that monster pay. Even if he was Kadota's friend, Izaya would not let that stop him. He would ruin Heiwajima Shizuo's life and nothing was going to stop him from doing so…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, I'm in a Durarara! roleplay group on facebook and I promised trawu on deviantart, or really our Kadota in the facebook roleplay, a Dotaiza fanfic, as well as AMV. For now, here's the fic. Hope the she likes it. o(.)o Also, I wanted to REALLY, REALLY apologize about taking so long! I've just been really busy lately and keep on getting distracted a lot and wanting this fic to be good just for you, so I hope you forgive me about only finishing half of it as this fic came to be longer than planned, but I still hope you like this fic!<strong>

**Also, I kind of wanted to give this to trawu as a thank you present. She said that if I ever decided to make a Durarara! Raira dating sim game, then she would be more than happy to draw the characters for me.~ So, thanks to her offer, I might actually make a Durarara! Raira dating sim game.~**

**Also, I want to tell of some things in this story that I had changed/was going to include, but didn't.**

**1. Izaya was suppose to meet Kadota on the roof, but then I remembered that one scene in the anime where Izaya and Shizuo saw each other, so then I changed the place where they were suppose to meet. So at the part where Izaya and Kadota finally met again, it could be assumed that after the bell rung or so and they had to go off to class, Izaya and Shizuo saw each other through the window.**

**2. At first, I was going to include the other 'stories' Kadota was telling Izaya about with Diamonds, Tsugaru, Shitsuo, Hibiya and everybody else, but then I decided not to because I realized that it would probably be too long and it would have nothing to do with the actual story.**

**3. Originally, the name of this story was suppose to be 'Shooting Stars', where it would just end with just Izaya and Kadota once again seeing a shooting star together before changing to 'Another Tomorrow' where Izaya was going to tell Kadota in the end that there's still another tomorrow, but then halfway through the story, that had changed and after several attempts at deciding new titles, 'Not Another Tomorrow' was chosen.**

**4. After writing about 8,500 words, I began listening to music boxes and with how sad many of them sounded, I believe it helped me shape everything after that part together. In literal sense, I began listening to music boxes around the time of Kadota and Izaya sharing a lunch and I brag on about Izaya's thoughts of how he never really changed.**


End file.
